


New Girl

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Multi, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Why do you look so surprised? You knew what you were getting into.”
Relationships: El Desperado | Mikami Kyosuke/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	New Girl

The second Kiwa stepped through the door to the Suzuki Gun locker room she realized she may have made a big mistake. She stood frozen in the entry, eyes bulging as she looked at the chaos that greeted her. Honestly she had thought herself prepared. For the past year she had listened to her friend Manamie’s horror stories about her place of employment with New Japan Pro Wrestling. Kiwa supposed a part of her had taken Manamie’s tales with a grain of salt, sure that she must be exaggerating because there was no way half those stories could be true. 

When she had been laid off from her job three weeks ago Kiwa had been devastated. At the same time Manamie had shared she was looking for yet another personal assistant for the Suzuki Gun stable. It seemed kismet and Kiwa had begged Manamie to hire her. It had taken a week for her to wear Manamie down. Manamie warned her. Told Kiwa story upon story to illustrate exactly why she did not want to work for Suzuki Gun. Finally seeing she was not going to budge Manamie had thrown up her hands and welcomed Kiwa aboard. 

“Why do you look so surprised? You knew what you were getting into.” Manamie’s smug voice permeated Kiwa’s shock making her drag her eyes away from the sight of the completely naked, save for a cowboy hat on his head, Lance Archer sitting legs spread wide with a beer in hand. 

‘I…I thought you were exaggerating.” Kiwa admitted sweeping her gaze back over the room, nearly jumping out of her skin when the door opened behind her and a thick arm wrapped around her waist. Kiwa struggled against the hold as she was pulled back against a muscular chest. A masked face appeared beside hers, the vinyl pressing against Kiwa’s cheek. 

“Did you bring us a new toy Manamie?” El Desperado asked amusement clear in his voice as he held onto the squirming woman. “That’s sweet of you.” 

“Knock it off Desperado,” Manamie said firmly, disengaging Desperado’s arm and freeing Kiwa. “She’s not a toy. Kiwa is your new assistant and a very close friend of mine. So I expect you all to treat her with respect.” Manamie’s eyes flashed with warning as they scanned over the room’s occupants. Kiwa watched with wide eyes as Desperado snarled and brushed past, flopping onto a metal chair next to Zack Sabre Jr. 

“She’ll be fine.” Minoru Suzuki spoke up from his locker in the corner, back to the room, barely looking over his shoulder at Manamie and Kiwa. “Now leave us.” His tone brooked no arguments, Manamie giving Kiwa a reassuring squeeze before she made her exit. Kiwa stood hesitantly, rooted to the spot as her instincts were screaming to run. Yet she found herself drawn to the masked man who had accosted her, peaking at him through lowered lashes while she waited for some kind of instruction. 

Amidst the cacophony of noises coming from every direction Kiwa never noticed Minoru stalking towards her until he was at her back, a fist wrapping around her hair and yanking it until her neck was tilted painfully. 

“Desperado seems to have caught your eye dear Kiwa,” Minoru cooed his voice slippery as a serpent, low and deadly yet it caught the attention of everyone in the room, the noise dying down as their focus shifted to Minoru. “Are you lusting after him so soon?” 

“No!” Kiwa denied hotly, whimpering as Minoru’s grip tightened. 

“Don’t lie to me!” Minoru hissed. 

The man in question appeared in front of Kiwa, a smirk firmly in place as he dragged a finger down her cheek. 

“Is the boss right? You checking me out?” Desperado asked tauntingly. Kiwi blushed and tried to turn away from Desperado’s eyes that were sparkling with amusement. She stumbled as Minoru suddenly let her go, making her fall face first into Desperado’s chest and once again finding his arms around her waist. 

She hated to admit how good he felt against her and tried to recall some of the stories Manamie had told her about Desperado to remind herself why she shouldn’t be attracted to him and certainly shouldn’t let him touch her. 

Instead of answering him, she squeaked as his palm pressed itself flat to her belly, the heat of his flesh feeling like it was searing her through the thin material of her blouse. 

“If I fuck you are you going to run off crying to Manamie?” Desperado asked nonchalantly, his voice a deep rumble that made Kiwa tremble in his arms. Immediately she shook her head without thinking about why she was agreeing so readily to his crude words. “Good. Then we may keep you around for a while.” 

His words reminded Kiwa she was in a locker room full of men and she stiffened leaning back from him and glancing warily around the room. 

“Don’t worry about them.” Desperado said stepping back and grabbing Kiwa by the hand, leading her through the aisle towards the shower room in the back. “You’re mine. As long as you keep me happy you have nothing to fear.”


End file.
